


5:07 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I said I craved macaroni and cheese, but you made grilled cheese sandwiches,'' Supergirl said.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	5:07 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I said I craved macaroni and cheese, but you made grilled cheese sandwiches,'' Supergirl said as she imitated Reverend Amos Howell's frown.

THE END


End file.
